fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Buxaplenty Mansion
The Buxaplenty's Mansion is a huge estate located in Dimmsdale, where the Buxaplenty family lives. Information Remy Buxaplenty lives here with his fairy, Juandissimo, and his extremely neglectful parents. Timmy Turner has been here several times, once to spy on Remy, once to go trick-or-treating, and once to stop Mr. Crocker from capturing Juandissimo. Description The building is painted white, and is at least two or three stories tall. The mansion's grounds are surrounded by a short stone fence, and a gate with a gold "B" emblem at the front. Inside, there are paintings and wallpapering of dollar signs everywhere. This mansion is much bigger than any other house in Dimmsdale, including the Tang family's Mansion. Background The Buxaplenty Mansion first appears in "Fairy Fairy Quite Contrary", when Timmy Turner tracked down Remy Buxaplenty to spy on him. While spying on Remy, Timmy saw how neglectful the Buxaplenty parents were to Remy (spending only two minutes with him every day), and noticed that Remy's pet ferret was really a Fairy Godparent (a little later, it was revealed that fairy godparent was Juandissimo Magnifico, Wanda's ex-boyfriend). Remy saw Timmy spying on him with his own telescope and also learned Timmy had godparents too. Remy asks Juandissimo why he didn't tell him this. Juandissimo tells him he is not permitted to do that as that is against the Da Rules. After Remy learned what he could do to make Timmy lose his godparents, the two godchildren confronted each other. Despite trying to bribe Timmy to wish his godparents away, Timmy was not willing at all since despite being rich and having a godparent; Remy is still miserable. When Timmy claimed he was happier than Remy and had better godparents than him, Juandissimo felt greatly insulted by this and told Remy to call it, so Remy called a Magical Duel. The group was then transported to the Fairy Stadium in Fairy World to see who gets to keep their godparents. Timmy and his friends also visited the Buxaplenty Mansion while trick-or-treating in "Scary Godparents", where he noticed that the Popular Kids were getting nice treats because of their superior costumes. When Timmy and his friends tried to trick or treat there, however, Mr. Buxaplenty unleashed his guard dogs on them. The Buxaplenty Mansion also appeared again in "Teacher's Pet" when Timmy was tracking down a Mr. Crocker/Animal hybrid that could sniff out fairies and capture them. Timmy was too late to stop Crocker, however, and Juandissimo was captured. Remy did not appear in this instance. Appearances *Fairy Fairy Quite Contrary *Scary Godparents *Operation F.U.N. *Poof's Playdate *Stupid Cupid *Teacher's Pet *Country Clubbed See also *Buxaplenty family Images ScaryGodparents228.jpg ScaryGodparents241.jpg ScaryGodparents251.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary065.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary067.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary068.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary069.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary070.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary071.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary072.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary073.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary074.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary075.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary076.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary077.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary079.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary080.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary081.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary082.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary083.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary084.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary085.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary086.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary087.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary088.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary089.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary090.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary091.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary092.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary093.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary094.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary095.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary096.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary097.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary098.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary099.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary100.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary101.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary102.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary103.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary104.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary105.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary106.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary107.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary108.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary109.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary110.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary111.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary112.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary113.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary114.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary115.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary116.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary117.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary118.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary119.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary120.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary121.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary122.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary123.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary124.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary125.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary126.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary127.jpg Buxaplenty Mansion.PNG|The Buxaplenty Mansion as it appears in Season 9. Category:Locations Category:Dimmsdale Category:Residences Category:Mansions Category:Huge Estates Category:Manors Category:Upscaled Manors Category:Houses Category:Place Category:Buildings